Melted Snow
by KairiKari
Summary: The epilogue for When All Other Lights Go Out…
1. Chapter 1

_**The epilogue of When All Other Lights Go Out...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nobody Saw it Coming<strong>_

"I have called you all here for a very serious, very dangerous matter. We have news of the potential whereabouts of a group of rouge ninja that have been terrorizing the Land of Tea. Their leader has contacted a merchant based here in Konoha that is know for dealing in questionable practices. The leader wishes to make a deal with him for certain items, most of which are on the black market."

"So, are we going to track down this merchant?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, the merchant doesn't truly exist. He's a cover story we created to catch the rouge's attention. Now, we need someone to go, get inside their hideaway, learn who else they've contacted, and get as much information as possible."

"Lady Hokage, before we continue, would it not be best to inform the others who we are?" one of the cloaked figures near the door asked. Tsunade nodded.

_**And nobody knew what to expect**_

"Kakashi?" the silver haired Jonin looked worried, which was saying something because it was obvious.

"Sasuke was kidnapped, day before yesterday. Naruto and three other Genin were sent with Shikamaru to rescue him." Itachi froze.

"Orochimaru." He murmured. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, and they sent _Genin_ after the Sound ninja that he sent to retrieve Sasuke." The silver haired Jonin frowned and gestured over his shoulder, "Come on, we're going after them." Thirty seconds later, the two had left the apartment and were rushing towards the front gate.

'_No way am I going to let go of Sasuke now. He's my little brother, he's all I've got left, and I'm going to keep him out of that mad man's reach!'_ Itachi thought viciously, eyes burning red through the eye holes in his mask.

_**The hands of Fate deliver once more**_

"Well, well, well. You're awake. That's sooner than I thought you would manage." The silver haired invader muttered, "You were rather beat up. Dotō was a little too hard on you, but I suppose nothing less could be expected of the man that killed his own brother." Black eyes locked with elliptical sable, "You don't remember me, do you?" Confusion, slight recognition, and wariness were the only emotions available in the stony gaze leveled at the glasses wearing teen, "I'll introduce myself then. I am Kabuto Yakushi, right hand man and head medic of Lord Orochimaru."

_**And just maybe**_

The Sound Four regrouped, staring down at their opponent. Greyish-brown skin, with two tear-shaped black marks under each eye, the figure's hair and clothes seemed to be made of pure white flames. The skin appeared lit from within with the embers of a long burning fire as of a blacksmith's furnace, flames occasionally licking over the skin briefly in places, and long strands of almost tail-like fire trailed from each elbow, knee, back of the neck, and four from the center of the figure's back. Red eyes glared at all of them, flicking over and memorizing each face and movement, the black tome spinning madly in agitation.

"This one's a bit different." Sakon murmured.

"He's got more of the madness in him." Kidomaru mused, "That must be a result from the extra pill."

"It's bad enough with one fucking pill." Tayuya hissed, "Now we've gotta fight a damn rat who's in way over his damn head."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Jirobo chided, earning himself a withering glare.

"Enough bickering, here he comes!" Sakon shouted, diving to the side.

_**This time **_

"This mission…_really_ sucks." Haku groaned, picking at the expensive silk that made up his disguise. The other four under the jutsu agreed wholeheartedly, and Ino, who was standing not far away, rolled her eyes as she flicked some of her loose hair over her shoulder. The ice-user followed the strands of flaxen hair with his eyes, only to hear snickering behind him.

"Haku…don't get distracted."

"Oi! Shh!" the cryomancer snapped at the dark haired teen, glaring senbon at the speaker. Itachi shook his head, then turned to Shikamaru as the brunette entered the room.

_**Fate's decision will favor the underdog**_

"-you're a good person." Tenten murmured, "You've done so much good since you came here. You brought _Itachi Uchiha_ back to the village, and Kimimaro too. I've spoken with him a lot in these past few weeks, and I know how much you mean to him as a friend. You gave meaning back to his life, saved him without any consideration for your own safety." he stared at her for a long moment, then surprised her by pulling her into a fierce hug. He muttered something into her shirt, but she didn't catch it.

_**And life**_

Tenten raced through the halls of the Hokage tower, desperate to get to Lady Tsunade's office. Her heart _hurt_ with the hope that thudded in her chest. If this was a joke, she was going to kill Lee. Tenten skidded to a halt in front of the door and threw her weight against it, causing it to fly open.

_**Resumes**_

Itachi's head looked up in surprise, attention diverted from Kakashi's words with his ninja hounds. Two had joined their headlong rush through the canopy, and were relating what they'd learned from the scents. Kakashi had already sent one of the dogs back to gather a medical team to assist Chōji and Neji, both of which were in critical condition. What Itachi had sensed just moments ago speared through the usual cloud that obscured 'frivolous' thoughts during missions. He'd developed this tactic of coping shortly after joining ANBU.

'…_But that's…_impossible._'_ Itachi thought, bearing off a little to head straight toward the source of the chakra he'd sensed. He absently noticed that Kakashi had called after him, but he ignored it. As he approached, he could see the chakra of four people, two of which were fluctuating like Sasuke's did when his Curse Mark was acting up. One of those chakras, Itachi recognized.

_**It's pace**_

"One hundred and ten percent accuracy." Kidomaru said with a grin, lowering his bow slightly. A groan pulled attention to the pinned figure as the flames receded, along with the strangely colored skin, leaving a dark haired, pale-skinned eighteen year old in its wake. The teen tried to force the arrow from his stomach, but couldn't, falling back into the nearly shattered wall.

Terra Uchiha closed his dark eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.

_**The Sequel to Fire and Ice:**_

_**Melted Snow**_

_**Coming Soon**_

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaand…you're all free to throw things at me…<p>

No! It's not over! How many of you thought it was? Really now? Do you really think I'd leave it at such an anticlimactic death? I like writing too much to do that!

Seriously though, I'm well on the way with Melted Snow, the sequel, and hopefully will have it out soon. I'm already on chapter three, and with 7000+ word chapters…It's going to be BIG! I hope you guys will bear with me and keep checking, because it will be coming! Soon!


	2. Author's Note

I'm actually done with this story, but for some reason, FFN is being ornery and not letting me add documents. I'm lucky this one got through. I don't know why it won't let me, but I've been publishing on Ao3 (Archive of Our Own, for those who don't know) under the username: Gilraen_Euphemia_Amandil_Shirokaze

Thank you Monalisa and SilverMist, who both left me reviews.


End file.
